Study Me
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Hermione is, for once in her life, breaking down from the pressure of her studies. Luckily she has her sweet boyfriend Draco to support her, and give her a good time. Smut. AU.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **So I'm writing this little story to hopefully cheer up my dear Shnee!

**Dedication: **Why to my awesome, brilliant, genius, cocky Grasshopper Shnee of course! Love you!

**Warning: **There be sex in this story. Oh and it's 12:30 AM here and English's not my first language, so please excuse any horrible spelling/grammar mistakes there might be.

**Summary: **Hermione is, for once in her life, breaking down from the pressure of her studies. Luckily she has her sweet boyfriend Draco to support her, and give her a good time. Smut. AU.

**Study Me**

"And so your essay on Advanced Animagi is due next Thursday" Minerva McGonagall picked up her wand from her desk and her mouth almost curled into a smile as she said "And don't forget it's the last night you can study for the test tomorrow on the transfiguration from human to vampire and vampire to bat, which will be counting for forty percent of your grade."

Many students around the classroom groaned unappreciatively at the reminder as they began stuffing their books and wands into their bags and scurrying out the door to get to the Great Hall for lunch.

No one noticed Hermione dropping her heavy book-bag on the stone floor and several of her books falling out as she stood with her mouth hanging open and her hazel eyes widened in shock. How could she have forgotten that test was tomorrow and not next week? She hadn't studied for it yet as she'd been concentrating on the Arithmancy test that she also had tomorrow. She was going to fail.

Tears almost clouded her eyes as the bitterness of realizing that after seven years of devoted studying the grade for her final year was at risk.

"Miss Granger what _are _you doing?" Professor McGonagall impatiently asked as Hermione was still standing in the otherwise empty classroom and she'd been waiting for the student to leave for almost a minute now.

"Oh" Hermione dropped to her knees and started to collect all of the stuff that'd fallen out of her bag as her mind was racing to schedule her studying for the rest of the day and night "Sorry Professor." She excused before running out of the classroom, headed for the library of course.

"No running!" McGonagall yelled, staring confusedly at the retreating Hermione before shrugging and magically locking up her classroom.

o-o-o

Because of Hermione Gryffindor lost fifteen points because she arrived fifteen minutes late for her Potion class in the dungeons, as she'd been caught up in her studying in the library.

She did notice that Draco, her boyfriend, had saved her a seat next to him and was shooting her a kind smile as she looked around the steamy classroom, but Hermione chose to sit alone at a desk in the back. Every so often if Snape was busy elsewhere Hermione would read in the library book that was lying in her lap and then she scribbled down her notes for the next days test.

It was a big relief to her when classes were finally over and she could hurry back to the library, purposely skipping dinner as she had skipped lunch.

"Oh … it's you again." Madam Pince raised an annoyed, grey eyebrow as she saw Hermione enter her beloved library, hurrying around, sporadically pulling books off of shelves and piling them all up on the same table where she sat down with what seemed like endless lengths and supplies of parchment, quills and ink.

"Be careful with that ink around _the books_." Madam Pince said 'the books' as if they were something sacred. Hermione rubbed her temples irritated. She had a headache and still a lot of studying to do, and that old hawk wouldn't leave her alone for a minute.

Very pointedly Hermione pushed her inkbottle as far away from the books as possible and she could swear she heard Madam Pince sigh with relief.

As she heard footsteps headed towards the far end of the library Hermione rested her head on her arms and cried silently in frustration and weariness. She'd been determined to study harder than ever before and pass the test despite all odds, but now she felt as if she couldn't read another word without going crazy.

Suddenly she felt warm palms against her shoulders, gently rubbing and a familiar voice whispering "Hey dear, are you sleeping?" in her ear. The warm breath sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

"No, just having a nervous breakdown." Hermione lifted her head and stared into the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy, who brushed his thumbs under her eyes where the skin had reddened from her tears.

"What's wrong? You didn't show up at lunch or dinner and you avoided me in Potions today?" he softly questioned, twirling a hazel brown curl around his long finger.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I just" Hermione dropped her head to Draco's consoling shoulder and started sobbing again "I have to study for the Transfiguration test tomorrow, and I also have an Arithmancy test, and there's no way I'll pass either one, and I've worked so hard …" Hermione trailed off until her words were nothing but strangled sounds.

"Ssh, ssh darling" Draco ran his hands up and down Hermione's back as he held her close "Calm down." he pleaded before leaning forward brushing his lips against hers; trying to kiss her troubles away.

Evidently it was working as Draco felt Hermione lean forward towards him and their kisses grew more passionate and soon more frantic as Draco's skilled tongue left her panting. He thought of ending it there and leaving her to her studies, but then he felt Hermione's hot mouth on his neck softly sucking and licking and instead of stopping Draco gently stroked the soft skin revealed between them hem of her shirt and the hem of her skirt.

"If only his hand would drop a little lower." Hermione thought and as if he'd read her mind Draco's hand did drop lower, more specifically his hands started softly massaging Hermione's thighs through the soft fabric of her skirt as his tongue attacked her mouth once again.

Hermione could feel herself getting damp in anticipation of what was soon to happen and she unconsciously rubbed her thighs against one and other, which Draco of course immediately noticed. He stood up from his chair, pulling her with him, his mouth never leaving hers.

"Come on, let's go back to our dorm." Draco mumbled against her smooth skin, silently blessing the privacy of the Head Dorm. He took a step backwards, still pulling Hermione with him but she finally managed to resist "No, I really should" she pressed a kiss to his cheek "I have to study." She finished sadly.

But Draco wasn't about to give up that quickly as he kept tugging at her arm "Study me." he grinned and as he trailed his fingers down her sides, caressed the soft skin of her stomach again, and finally his hand found it's way beneath her skirt, softly brushing her damp panties and the inside of her velvety thighs "Mhm-kay." Hermione managed to mumble agreeing before they left the library, Hermione's studies forgotten.

The walk back to their dorm was closer to a run, their steps echoing through the empty hallways of Hogwarts, Hermione's hand firmly clasped in Draco's as he led her both of their eyes filled with desire.

By the time they reached the portrait leading into their dorm Draco's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and Hermione's hair was a tangled mess. His hands pinned her arms above her head, up against the wall of which his body was also pinning hers against as he pressed feverish kisses all over her face and down her throat.

Hermione was urging Draco on by bold touches and soft moans that hit the electric air between them, but as his fingers started to fumble around with the zipper of her skirt Hermione gently pushed him away and told the password to the portrait that then swung open and Hermione fisted Draco's white shirt and pulled him inside.

Hermione couldn't be bothered to go upstairs; she needed the release now, but Draco had something else in mind so when her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist her made sure to grip her tightly as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Instead of putting her down on the four poster bed like Hermione had thought he would, Draco urged her to unwrap her legs and she was standing on the soft carpet next to the bed instead.

"Strip." Draco demanded as he began to undo the rest of his buttons, and unzip his pants. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but started by kicking off her shoes in random directions anyway.

Once they were both naked Draco asked Hermione to lie down on the bed, which she did feeling very aware that she was exposed to him. Not that he hadn't seen her completely nude before, but the room had been dimmed or he just hadn't ever taken the time to really look at her like he did now.

He didn't seem at all ashamed about being naked or the fact that his arousal was so obviously visible, Hermione thought as she curiously eyed him while he walked up to head of the bed and moved first her left then her right arm and placed her slender fingers around the bedposts.

"What are you doing?" she smiled at him, but he simply smirked in reply before walking back towards the foot of the bed and joining her.

He dipped his head and started kissing and occasionally licking her ankle before moving his mouth higher and higher up her left leg. His hand was trailing the same path, lingering in the same places on her right leg as he did so. Eventually he reached the inside of her thighs and shifted between kissing one leg and then the other, grinning as he heard her moans become more erratic and louder.

"Please." Hermione was soon begging as he kept avoiding the place she most wanted him to be. He could smell how aroused she was, but still he kept torturing her with his light touches "Please what? What do you want Hermione?"

Her hands were gripping around the bedposts, rubbing up and down a bit as she managed to scream out "You, only you!" And finally he stretched his neck and began teasing her already aroused bundle of nerves with his tongue, his hands holding her bucking hips down as he continued his ruthless strokes.

"Oh, God!" Hermione moaned out as she reached her peak and Draco felt her walls clench around his tongue.

Hermione sighed "You are amazing." Before closing her eyes and finally releasing her grip on the bedposts. Draco licked his lips and grinned at her before crawling up the bed so his head was levelled with hers "You too." He said, nudging her gently.

Hermione smiled softly before opening her eyes again and pulling Draco's face close to her own so she could steal a kiss "Thank you." she whispered against his swollen lips. Draco didn't answer but draped his own body across Hermione's and the feel of his hard manhood digging into her thigh was enough to arouse Hermione once again and she grinded her hips against his as her fingers were stroking his long, slender back and his mouth was teasing her equally aroused nipples. Her nails dug into his pale skin as he sucked one of the hard, rosy peaks into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Hermione started to grind her hips against Draco once again, harder than before, wordlessly begging for another release.

"Impatient?" he chuckled against her temple before spreading her legs apart and easily sliding within her. Hermione was lying flat on her back, but wrapped her long legs around Draco's waist, edging him deeper within her, pushing forward to meet his every move.

Draco had to place each of his hands on either side of Hermione's head to support himself as he plunged within her again and again, until pleasure caused his body to violently shake and he filled her with his seed, calling out her name as he did so.

At the sound of her name fervently screamed out in the midst of passion Hermione threw her head back and joined Draco in the ecstasy.

As they were both coming back from a haven of pleasure Hermione snuggled close to Draco and said "Thank you for calming me down." Her words nothing more but hot breaths washing over his skin, making it tingle pleasantly.

"You're welcome." Draco wrapped his arm around her and neither of them spoke again, as they faded into sleep.

_Two weeks later_

"Draco, Draco!" Hermione came running into the Head Dorm, clutching a piece of paper in her hand as if her life depended on it. She found her boyfriend lying on the couch, a Quidditch Magazine demanding his full attention.

"I passed them, I passed both of my tests! Look two O's!" Hermione joined Draco on the couch, straddling his lap and finally he disregarded the magazine focused on his overjoyed girlfriend. She leaned forward and kissed him happily.

"Of course you did, I knew you could do it." Draco reassured her, as he pulled Hermione down for another kiss, already knowing how they should celebrate.

**A/N: **The end. So Shnee hope you liked it! And everybody else of course! And that everyone will please, please, please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
